


Made Of Trust

by UglySandwich



Series: Arm's Length Apart Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Sapphire is a shut in dying to try something new, and Doc is on a rebellious streak. Though it sounds like fun and games, it means something. This is bigger than them, and bigger than fusion. This takes place after Chapter 5 of Always an Arm’s Length Apart, but if you don’t want to read that, I’ll have context for this in the notes.





	Made Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not interested in reading AALA and you’re just here for the smut, here’s what you need to know: Sapphire is the last of her kind, and she’s been living on a distant colony far from Homeworld. She met a Ruby who goes by the name of Doc, and hired her to be her companion. Eventually they fell in love. In the chapter this is based off of, they started making out in Sapphire’s library with full intentions to stop… but things get out of hand. They have Homestuck genitalia (Tentacle penises and Nook vaginas), and they have both reproductive organs. Alright, enjoy.

“Are you sure?” Doc asked. Candelight reflected in her eyes- ironic, considering her nature.

 

Rubies, by nature, are passionate. Pride, love, and honor are things that can spark a Ruby’s flame. Once ignited, they can never be put out. It was at this moment, with candelight reflecting in her eyes, that Doc  had felt pure fire coursing through her form for the first time.

 

Speaking of first times...

 

Sapphire glanced away at a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey, blushing when she remembered the parallels between her situation and the main protagonist’s. Wouldn’t it be so ironic if Ruby had? She’d be Sapphire’s real life Grey. “I’ve actually never done this before.”

 

To her relief, the answer was a quiet, “Me neither.” Doc chuckled a little and took a glimpse at Sapphire’s dress. It pooled between her thighs, covering the most intimate part of her. Gesturing to this little detail, she added, “Okay, we can still turn back. We haven’t actually done any damage here.”

 

Sapphire rolled her eye. “We bathed together. You’ve seen it. We also fused undressed. I’m not sure what the big deal is,” She muttered. Assuming it was all over, she closed her legs, and closed herself off to her partner. It hurt her. For most of this forsaken life, she’d been alone. Nobody truly cared, and she’d never had any intimacy from anyone besides Doc. “I just thought we could try it.”

Doc wasn’t expecting to feel slick when she rubbed Sapphire’s cheek. “Are you… crying? Wait, wait! Talk to me. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“If you don’t want this, I understand. But I’m so alone. I don’t want any kind of satisfaction… I just want to be close to you.” Sapphire sniffled.

 

Doc’s metaphorical heart skipped a beat, and something in her shorts began to pulse. Rubies are emotional gems, and their sex drives were usually propelled by intense emotions of either love or lust. It had only been a few weeks since they’d met, but the feeling was there. “I do want this. Let’s just do what comes natural, okay?”

 

Sapphire gulped. “Okay. I’m not going to use my vision, I want to live in the present. So you’ll have to tell me what works since I won’t be able to see.” Her hands shook as she steadily undid her corset, knowing full well she could just phase it off.

 

Her partner couldn’t say a word. She was entranced by the way Sapphire arched her back to find the laces, and that nervous, yet curious look on her face only served to drive her more wild.

 

“Here, let me.” Doc offered, pulling Sapphire in close to undo the laces. Unfortunately, her nervous hands caught fire and the entire dress glitched away, leaving Sapphire bare.

 

Sapphire’s tentacle, covered in slick from just how aroused she was, jutted out from between her thighs. Last time she was nude, Doc couldn’t bring herself to look. Her reasoning was to preserve her clarity’s purity, but now that they were doing this, that notion had gone out the window. She wanted to touch her, make her feel just how much she cared.

 

Sapphire blushed a cerulean hue, looking away as she parted her legs. “Do what you please. My body belongs to you.”

 

“Be that as it may, I won’t let you have it that easily.” Doc teased, phasing off her dress and sitting before her partner. “This is our first time, let’s take some time to explore.” With that, she dragged a finger up the center of her clarity’s chest, up her neck and to her chin. She held her jaw gently, but firmly enough to tug her in to an openmouthed kiss.

 

Tongues melted together in a slow, delicate tango as hands held on to anything but each other. However, when the oak desk they were laying on began to smoke because of Doc’s overheated hands, Sapphire suddenly scooped them up, placed them on her cold hips, and resumed the kiss.

 

A few minutes had passed, and the two parted, leaving behind an awestruck expression on the Ruby’s face. She grinned, and pulled Sapphire in, peppering kisses down her neck and shoulders, stopping at her chest. She looked up at her for a moment, then deliberately kissed a sensitive breast and watched as Sapphire’s breath hitched.

 

Breast was an overstatement. Gems weren’t made with actual breasts, but sometimes their chests could be sensitive. They didn’t have human anatomy either- the tentacle and nook Doc tentatively reached for was what they typically sported.

 

And as Doc ran her fingers up Sapphire’s thigh, her fingers just barely grazing her sex, her expression sent a message back to her partner. _There’s still time to stop._

“Touch me,” Sapphire commanded. When she whispered, “My Ruby,” however, the meaning of her command changed. Now that she was referring to Doc as her superior, “touch me” became a beg.

 

“You have control issues, I didn’t think you’d be such a submissive little corundum,” Doc teased, pressing two fingers against Sapphire’s wet nook.

 

This was unusual. Typically, the only sex act gems did was tentacle into the nook penetration- it was the natural way they functioned, of course. Yet again, neither of them had any sort of sexual education. For all Sapphire knew, this could’ve been completely normal to the first era of gems. _How disappointing_ , she thought, _that this knowledge is completely gone._ It surprised her that simply touching there could illicit any pleasure at all. She wanted to know more.

 

But then she brought herself back to reality and looked away, feigning embarrassment. “I wouldn’t know how to be submissive,” she told her. This could be a turn on for her Ruby, she reasoned. “I didn’t know you could be in charge for such a meek gem,” she said.” Then the little blue gem opened her legs wider, displaying herself to her partner. “Keep going. I don’t know what you’re doing, but it feels good.”

                                                                                                                                                   

“Someone’s got to keep this primadonna in line,” teased the little Ruby. Without warning, she pinned one of Sapphire’s hands above her head and ran her fingers along the edges of her entrance. “Keep going, huh?” But then her dominant façade crumbled, and she stammered, “I have no idea what I’m doing. Should I just… rub?”

 

“Yeah. Try this,” Sapphire said, reaching down to guide Doc’s finger in a circular motion. With one hand pinned and both of their free hands between her legs, Sapphire was reminded just how intimate this really was. They were actually about to mate- wait, was there even a word for what they were about to do? “So what do we call this? Mating without actually fertilizing our geodes?”

 

Doc finally got the hang of it and let her fingers roam around Sapphire’s entrance. She answered, “Mating… Making… Love? Making love, how about that? I think I heard another Ruby and Sapphire pair mention those words on my trip to earth, I think they were in the same situation. Except there was rope involved? This is what I get for trying to search their barn.”

 

“Wait, another Ruby and Sapphire? I thought they were just a myth- OH STARS!” Sapphire called out midsentence, covering her mouth after the outburst. Her partner found the ticket spot, just along the bottom of her tentacle. Muffled moans followed as she held her hand over her mouth tighter. This wasn’t right of her to get so bent out of shape. A Sapphire must keep her composure, after all.

 

“Open up and show off how wet you are,” Commanded the little Ruby, “And take your hand off your mouth while you’re at it.” She smirked, watching in absolute delight as a flustered queen nervously spread her legs. Just watching her caused her to drip, a little bit of cum dribbling onto Sapphire’s abdomen. She thought she’d need to be touched too, but apparently watching was enough. Actually, it was too much, and it felt like something was building and had to be released.

 

“Th- there, you have what you want,” Sapphire answered. She got something she wanted in return, however. Her partner released her pinned hand, and that allowed her to wrap her arms around her lover. She pulled her into a hug, sighing in bliss as the heat radiating from Doc seeped into her cold body.

 

Sapphire lived her whole life out in the cold. Nobody truly needed her, or cared for her. Not even her Diamond, though Blue had spent a thousand years by her side. Doc would stay a trillion years beside her, though. Actually, she’d never leave. Doc provided her with warmth when she needed it most and in return, this intimacy was the greatest gift she could offer. Her body, her soul, all for one gem and her warmth.

 

“I love you,” Doc answered, trying to pull her finger out of the coils of Sapphire’s tentacle. It wouldn’t loosen its grip on her finger, however. “Oh! Hm, I think these things have a mind of their own,” She mused awkwardly, finally using her other hand to unwrap it.

 

“I love you too. Here- let’s try this,” Sapphire told her, pressing her hips up into Doc. Both of them let out a pleasured shudder as their anatomy entwined. With a little more knowledge than before, Sapphire knew that rocking their hips together would shift their tentacles against each other, creating that same friction. She did just that, and they both keened.

 

“Hah-  ah- Sapphire, Sapphire please! I- I’m going to lose it!”

 

“Hmm, what an oddly submissive thing to say. Maybe you should be down here,” Sapphire teased, barely able to hold herself together as well. A gentle nip on her chest reminded her just how powerless she actually was, though.

 

Their anatomy uncoiled without warning,  and Doc’s began to probe her entrance like it had a mind of it’s own. She blushed, and held one of Sapphire’s hands, resting the other on her hip. “I suppose we’re supposed to do it the traditional way now.” She looked away nervously. She knew she wanted Sapphire to have her release before her own happened, but just thinking of the blue gem enveloping her almost brought her to the edge. How would she last long enough with icy silk enveloping her? And then she remembered that spot Sapphire liked so much. With a hearty, sincere laugh, she pulled Sapphire’s legs around her waist, began to rub the spot just underneath her tentacle, and then thrust into her.

 

The aristocrat couldn’t take it. With eye half-lidded and tongue hanging out, she panted and screamed out, already cumming. It felt like her soul had been liberated from some cage, let loose to soar. And soar she did. “Doc! Doc, Doc, Doc!” Her lover’s name was a mantra now, a chant that could keep this enlightenment going. She came again, and as her walls tightened around Doc’s heat, she felt something burning and molten seep into her core.

 

Doc was coming undone now. With a sharp cry, she flooded the other with her seed, and then collapsed in a tired heap on top of her. “Sa-Sapphire,” She groaned, looking up at the other with a grin on her face. “Stars, I love you- wait. Oh no. I think we just mated.”

 

“I love you too.” Sapphire smiled contentedly. “I can’t possibly be fertile. I’m almost six thousand years old.” She let her head rest on the desk, tired beyond belief. “Are you burnt out too? Because there’s a bed in my room.”

 

Now that her fears were quelled, Doc nuzzled her lover. “Yeah. We can sleep in a minute. Just let me soak all this in, I want to remember it.”


End file.
